Earth Control
Overview You can control the forces of the Earth. You can manipulate earth and stone to defeat your foes. The crushing force of many Earth Powers can reduce a target's Defense. Being of the Earth, many of these powers need to be performed while on the ground. Earth Control is a primary powerset for Controllers and Dominators. This powerset was added to the Dominator options in Issue 12. Power Tables Controller/Dominator The Earth Control powerset is available as a primary powerset for Controllers and Dominators. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Earth Control powerset. Animate Stone Earth and stone coalesce to form an incredibly tough entity that can attack your foes. The Animated Stone is virtually immune to Psionic damage and highly resistant to all other types. It is also virtually immune to Sleep, Immobilize, Disorient, and Hold effects, and highly resistant to Knockback, Knockup, and Repulsion. The entity can be healed and buffed like any teammate. Type "/release_pets" in the chat window to release all your pets. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Earthquake Generates a powerful, localized Earthquake. Most foes that pass through the location will fall down. The violent shaking also reduces their Accuracy and Defense. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Fossilize Encases a single target within solid stone. The stone slowly crushes the victim, dealing Smashing damage. The Fossilized victim is held helpless and unable to defend himself. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Quicksand You can cause the ground to liquefy like Quicksand at a targeted location. Any foes that pass through the Quicksand will become snared, their movement will be dramatically Slowed, and their Defense reduced. Foes trapped in the Quicksand cannot jump or Fly. }} }} }} }} }} Salt Crystals Attempts to encrust all nearby foes in a Pillar of Salt. The victims will remain encased within salt for quite a while, but will automatically break free if attacked. Affected targets have reduced defense for a while, even if they break free. }} }} }} }} }} Stalagmites You can cause Stalagmites to erupt all around an enemy, damaging all nearby foes. The Stalagmites deal minimal Lethal damage, and can Disorient all affected targets for a good while, as well as reduce their Defense. You must be on the ground to activate this power. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Stone Cages Immobilizes a group of foes within earthy formations and deals some Smashing damage over time. Slower and less damaging than Stone Prison, but can capture multiple targets. Stone Cages can also reduce a target's Defense. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Stone Prison Immobilizes a single target within an earthy formation and deals some Smashing damage over time. Some more resilient foes may require multiple attacks to Immobilize. Stone Prison can also reduce a target's Defense. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Volcanic Gasses You can tap into the geothermal power of the Earth and focus it at a targeted location. Foes that pass near a thermal vent will take minor Fire damage and be overcome by the gasses, leaving them choking and helpless. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Controller|Type=Control}} Category:Control power sets Category:Controller power sets Category:Dominator power sets